Wolf Lake :Sophia's Choice who to Run with
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Not good at Summary's sorry
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Lake :Sophia's Choice who to Run with.

Hi this is not my first Fan Fiction, but it is my first try for Wolf Lake. I Love Sophia and Tyler is so cool so this is going to be a Tyler/ Sophia fic. Anybody that hates that idea please leave and never come back. Bye bye for now. And my name is DarkWolfStoppable.

DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDSWDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS

This is going to take place right after Sophia threw Luke in to his car. Instead of running to her father she runs into Tyler Creed.

CHAPTER 1 : The Change!

Sophia's POV.

_Sophia was running , running as fast as she could away from Luke. She could fell it. She could fell it was coming and it scared her. She was about to flip and only fate only knew if she would live or... die. She was running in the wood's, she never been this deep before and she only hope she would be safe. But something told her to go this way, she didn't know what but all she knew she she needed to be there._

End of POV.

" Look what we have here if it isn't little Donner"said Tyler Creed as he walk to Sophia. He was naked. Sophia only saw one naked guy in her life and that was Lucas Cates. But from what she saw from Luke and from Tyler, she knew that Tyler was a bater built guy in more then one way.

" Tyler, help me please" said Sophia as her eye's glowed a bright golden yellow. Tyler looked at her, no one ever asked him for help or looked at him with so much hope. He didn't know why but he wanted to help her, his wolf was going crazy wanting to help her.

" Sure I'll help you." said Tyler as he grin his famous wolf grin. He scoped her up and carried her to The Creed Family Manor. Sophia was whimpering in pain as Tyler carried her.

"Your going to Flip I can smell it. Your smell is changing from human to wolf. You kinda smell like my mom , but more like cinnamon and some kind of other spice." said Tyler as he looked at the Donner girl in his arm's.

" It hurts so much" moaned Sophia she was in so much pain.

" I know ....... Don't worry I'm ... here to ... help you" said Tyler it was so hard to say that he never helped anybody so he didn't know how to tell someone that he's there.

"I trust you" moaned Sophia as she was in so much pain.

" Huh, why... why would you trust me" said Tyler as he walked in to his house. Tyler was confused by this half-breed mutt. How can she make him want to care for her and trust him.

" All, right let's get you in my bed." said Tyler he like how that sounded, having little Miss. Donner in his bed made him...... Happy. Tyler walked up his on the third floor. Sophia was very light, he was worried that she might be underfeed. He would cook her a good meal and make sure she ate, no wolf could eat less or they might die.

" Here we go, now I have to strip you of those clothes" said Tyler as he looked at the teenage girl on his bed.

" Ty, help it hurts" said Sophia as she woke up.

" I know don't worry I'm going to help. I need to take off your clothes before you start to flip, you might suffocate if I don't" said Tyler as he looked at Sophia.

" Ok," said Sophia as she looked at Tyler. Tyler riped her shirt off and found she was wearing a black bra.

" Hmm, I thought only bad girl's wore black bras . Let's see if your pantie's match" said Tyler as he riped off her pants. He was grinning like a wolf , little Miss Donner had black panties and a little tattoo of a gray wolf sleeping. Weirds thing the wolf on Sophia looked just like his wolf form. After taking her clothes off, Tyler put his fur blanket over her.

" So when did you get a tattoo huh" asked Tyler trying to make small talk with the mutt. As he threw away the riped clothes.

" Grrrrrrr, it FUCKING hurts so MUCH" growled Sophia as she clawed at the bed sheet's .

" I know , I know don't worry I'm here" said Tyler as he kissed Sophia on the head to calm her down.

" Ty Ty, it hurts" said Sophia as she cried.

" I know stay here I'm going to call your father" said Tyler as he went to grab his cell phone from his pocket.

" AWWWW" yelled Sophia as her hand's stated to change to claws.

**Ring , ri**ng

" _Hello" said Matt Donner as answered his phone at work._

" _Donner , it's me Tyler Creed " said Tyler as he talked into the cell phone._

" _Creed , what do you want" said Matt as he glared at the phone in his hands._

" _Your daughter is at my place right now" said Tyler as he waited to hear what Matt had to say._

" _WHAT , IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL, YOUR DEAD" yelled Matt as he was so in rage._

" _Look, I found her running in the woods. Shes going to flip so come over here she needs her father here and next time you want to yell at someone you should yell at That Cates kid his scent was all over her and some other human guy. So don't yell at me I'm the good guy here for once" said Tyler as he hung up the phone._

" Damn, look Little Donner your dads coming and then he'll take you home" said Tyler as he glared at Sophia.

" It's to LATE" yelled Sophia as her body started to change. It a bright light Sophia change from Human to Wolf. Tyler was shocked Sophia was so beautiful, he never saw a wolf so...so perfect.

" Your breath taking Sophia" said Tyler as he dropped to his knees and looked at Sophia. Sophia looked around. All these new smells and feelings , Sophia looked at Tyler and jumped off the bed and tackled him to the ground.

" Hey, what's this" said Tyler as he grinned looking at the new young pup on him. Sophia licked Tyler on his cheek.

" CREED, WHERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL" yelled Matt as he ran in to Tyler's room. What he found was a white wolf with black ear's and tail with a black tip that looked like fire.

" Hey, your in my home not your's so no yelling" said Tyler from the ground. Sophia was scared and moved closer to Tyler , hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

" Sophia, it's ok it's daddy" said Matt as he went on his knees and looked at Sophia. Sophia looked at Tyler and at Her Father.

" **I'm so sorry Daddy, Luke made me so angry and , and I started to flip. I'm so sorry daddy" said Sophia in the Wolven mental link.**

" I'm not angry , I could never be angry at you" said Matt as he smiled at Sophia. Sophia walked over to her dad and let him hug her.

" **Daddy , how do I turn back**" asked Sophia as she looked confused in her wolf form.

" Hahaha , your kidding right" asked Tyler as he was rolling on the ground laughing .

" Grrrrrrr" growled Sophia as she looked at Tyler.

" So, I guess not, look all you have to do is think of your human body and the boom your in your other skin" said Tyler as he smiled at Sophia. Sophia nodded and closed her golden wolf eye's, in a flash of light Sophia was standing there in the nude.

" SOPHIA" yelled Matt as he covered his eye's. He'll never get use to this now.

" Fuck" said Sophia as she try to cover her body with her arm's.

" Hahaha, I forgot how new pup's where" said Tyler as he smiled . Tyler walked to his closet and grabbed some of his clothes and threw it at Sophia with his eye's closed.

" Thank you" said Sophia as she looked at the clothes in her hand. Tyler gave her a old blue wolf lake high school jersey , a pair of black boxers with full moon's on them and a pair of black cargo pants. Sophia looked around to see if her dad and Tyler both had there eye's close . After seeing that they did she dressed as fast as she could in Tyler's clothes.

" Ok, you can open your eyes." said Sophia as she blushed.

" You guy's talk and I'll make dinner" said Tyler as he left his room.

DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDSWDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS

Well how was that ? Was it any good I hope so. Tell me if you want chapter two The Talk. DWS howls bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Wolf Lake

" _SOPHIA" yelled Matt as he covered his eye's. He'll never get use to this now._

" _Fuck" said Sophia as she try to cover her body with her arm's. _

" _Hahaha, I forgot how new pup's where" said Tyler as he smiled . Tyler walked to his closet and grabbed some of his clothes and threw it at Sophia with his eye's closed._

" _Thank you" said Sophia as she looked at the clothes in her hand. Tyler gave her a old blue wolf lake high school jersey , a pair of black boxers with full moon's on them and a pair of black cargo pants. Sophia looked around to see if her dad and Tyler both had there eye's close . After seeing that they did she dressed as fast as she could in Tyler's clothes._

" _Ok, you can open your eyes." said Sophia as she blushed. _

" _You guy's talk and I'll make dinner" said Tyler as he left his room._

DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDSWDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS

" Dad I'm sorry, Luke he made me so angry. He ruin my Date with Scott and then he was all like your mine and tried to drag me to his car and I threw him at his windshield and then I ran into the wood's . Then I ran in to Tyler who helped me and took care of me" said Sophia all in one breath.

" Its my fault I should of warn you about this, I should of never kept you away from the skinwalker world. Will you ever forgive me" said Matt as he hugged Sophia. She hugged him back.

" Dad, I don't ever want to see Luke again" said Sophia as she looked at her dad.

" You know I can't do anything about that." said Matt as he frowned.

" I can help, any way dinners ready" said Tyler as he poked his head in the door.

" Thank you Tyler" said Sophia as she smiled at Tyler. Tyler nodded and grunted thanks. Both Sophia and Matt followed Tyler to the kitchen. Sophia looked around Tyler's home , it looked like nobody lived there for year's.

" Yes, I want to thank you Tyler. " said Matt as he frowned . He didn't like Tyler , but he did help his little girl and for that he would give Tyler a clean slat.

" Whatever, it's not like I care or anything" said Tyler as he rolled his eyes. Matt smiled and nodded.

" So what did you make me" asked Sophia as she grabbed Tyler's hand.

" I made Creed pizza and my mama's special garlic bread" said Tyler as he walked in to the Creed kitchen..

" You made Stacy's yummy cheese and bacon garlic bread" said Matt as he licked his lip's. Tyler just nodded.

" Great, I loved that bread when your mom passed I missed it so much" said Matt as he frowned.

" Yha, well much to my fathers discuss my mother taught me how to cook and that was one of the recipes" said Tyler as he smiled thinking of his mother.

" And the pizza , you said it was Creed pizza" said Sophia. She didn't know why but she wanted to know everything about Tyler.

" Now , Thats my grandmas pizza she made it for my grandpa , for my dad and then for me." said Tyler with a huge grin.

" Oh, that sounds nice" said Sophia as she smiled. They all enter the kitchen. Sophia smelled something mouth watering.

DWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDSWDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWS

Hi, I would like some help on the next chapter. I don't know how should Luke find out about Sophia . Should I have her run into him at school or what can you guy help me pls. Any idea will be welcome.

DWS is out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf lake2

_(Last time)_

" _Yha, well much to my fathers discuss my mother taught me how to cook and that was one of the recipes" said Tyler as he smiled thinking of his mother._

" _And the pizza , you said it was Creed pizza" said Sophia. She didn't know why but she wanted to know everything about Tyler._

" _Now , Thats my grandmas pizza she made it for my grandpa , for my dad and then for me." said Tyler with a huge grin. _

" _Oh, that sounds nice" said Sophia as she smiled. They all enter the kitchen. Sophia smelled something mouth watering._

" Yha, I made a lot so chow down" said Tyler as he sat down at the head of the table. Sophia and Matt sat on the side of the table.

" I want to thank you again Tyler , you really helped me" said Sophia as she looked at Tyler. Tyler looked at Sophia and for some reason he wanted to hugged her and tell her it's ok.

" No Big" said Tyler as he shrugged his shoulders.

" It's a Big for me and I will make it up to you,...... Oh I know you can come over to out house and I'll make you dinner what do you like." asked Sophia as she smiled.

" Umm, ..... I don't know I just eat" said Tyler as he frowned. Matt was watching the talk and helping himself to the large Creed Pizza.

" Well, you have to like something a lot" said Sophia as she frowned to. Not knowing what you like was kinda weird.

" Hmm, well I do I like candy and chocolate." said Tyler as he gave Sophia a small smile.

" I'll make a surprise for you ok" said Sophia as she grabbed Tyler's and squeezed it.

" Sure, I guess umm but you don't have to" said Tyler as he looked at Sophia .

" Your coming and thats it Tyler , don't you dare hurt My pup's feeling's." said Matt as he glared at Tyler.

" Fine, Eat up Sophia and I like my meat rare and bloody " said Tyler as he dug in to the Creed Pizza.

" Ok, Ty" said Sophia as smile . It was the biggest smile Matt Donner has seen on his little girl in a long time and as much as he dislike Tyler he'll put up with him for that smile. The three ate the rest of there meal.

" Do you want help cleaning up" asked Sophia as she looked at the dishes.

" No" grunted Tyler as he looked at the pile of dishes in the sink.

" We need to go Home Sophia" said Matt as he looked at his little girl.

" Ok, dad can I call you Tyler to ... to talk about the dinner" asked Sophia as she looked at him.

" If you want" said Tyler as he shrugged his shoulders.

" Great , then I'll see you soon" said Sophia as she walked out with Matt.

" Hmm, I think I'll bring a pie over" said Tyler as he turned off the lights and went to his room forgetting the dirty dishes.

( Donner Home)

" I'm going to bed Daddy, good night" said Sophia as she kissed him on the check.

" Sweet dreams honey" said Matt as he watch her leave.

( Sophia's room )

" I'm so sleepy, I hope I can sleep tonight with out any weird dream's." said Sophia as she climbed in to her bed and closed her eye's.

" I hope stupid Luke will leave me alone." said Sophia as she went to sleep.

( Next day , still at the Donner home)

"You know you don't have to go right" said Matt as he frowned.

" I can't run forever dad , so I'm going to go and face the music" said Sophia as she left her house and walked to school.

" Thats my girl." said Matt as he got ready for work.

Next chapter 3 Sophia vs Luke and Who's the Alpha Bitch

Sorry for the Short chap, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Please tell me if theres anything you want to read in this fic or any cool ideas.


End file.
